DESCRIPTION Preliminary studies show that there is correlation between a component in saliva and DFT (number of decayed and/or filled teeth) in young adults. The combined strength of this correlation and limited individual variation anticipate that a non-invasive saliva test is able to forecast three statistically significant categories, equivalent to high, medium, and low cumulative caries experience. The goal is to develop and validate a commercially viable, simple saliva test, which can be administered and evaluated in a non-clinical setting, which forecasts the level of accumulated caries experience and predicts the risk of future caries development for all age groups. This test will make possible broad field screening to identify individuals with the greatest immediate need for oral care. Phase I Aims include refining the test and its analysis in young adults, identifying conditions for applying the test in children, and developing a prototype for a commercial test. In addition, strategies for overcoming and capitalizing on child-specific variations of DFT and cumulative caries experience are suggested. Phase II will field test and validate the prototype test vehicle with different age, racial, and cultural groups. Phase III will involve partners for manufacture and distribution of the test and calibration kits.